Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon (often shortened to Nick, and previously known as Pinwheel from 1977 until 1979) is an American children's cable television channel, now is an American Adults' cable television channel best known for hosting the show Star Butterfly Edition. The company's headquarters is located in New York City, New York and an animation studio is located in Burbank, California. This company in has it's own wiki: https://nickelodeon.fandom.com/wiki/Nickelodeon History of Nickelodeon Pinwheel (1977-1979) Nickelodeon was originally launched as Pinwheel on December 1, 1977, and was a local station on Warner Cable's Qube station that ran for 6 hours a day. Shows included Video Comicbook, Pop Clips, and Pinwheel. Pinwheel went national in 1979 thus Nickelodeon has declared that 1979 is the network's official launch year. During its broadcast day, it would air shows such as the long-running Pinwheel along with other TV shows such as Video Comic Book, America Goes Bananaz, Nickel Flicks, and By the Way. In 1980, Geraldine Laybourne joined Nickelodeon's production team. She would become President of Nickelodeon in 1984. Relaunch as Nickelodeon (1979-1990) Pinwheel was relaunched as Nickelodeon: the First Network for Kids in 1981. It extended its hours from 8 AM (EST) to 8 PM (EST) by turning its channel over to the Alpha Repertory Television Service(ARTS) and later, for about a year, A&E Network. At one point the channel just went to a test screen after a sign-off. Its original logo was a silver pinball with the multicolored Nickelodeon title in front. Nickelodeon's first popular series was You Can't Do That On Television, a Canadian sketch comedy that made its American debut on Nickelodeon in 1981. Beginning of the Slime After a while, the network was known for its iconic green slime, originally featured in You Can't Do That On Television. The station then adopted the green slime as a primary feature of many of its shows. In the early years, other shows such as Livewire, Standby: Lights, Camera, Action, The Third Eye, and Mr. Wizard's World were part of the regular Nickelodeon time slots. The Fall, the Rise Again, and the New Logo of Nickelodeon The channel struggled at first, having lost $40 million by 1984 and finishing dead last among cable channels. After firing the staff, MTV Networks president Bob Pittman turned to Fred Seibert and Alan Goodman, who created MTV's iconic IDs a few years earlier, to reverse Nickelodeon's fortunes. Seibert and Goodman's company, Fred/Alan, teamed up with Tom Corey and Scott Nash to replace the "Pinball" logo with the "orange splat" logo that would be used in hundreds of different variations for the next quarter century. Fred/Alan also enlisted the help of animators, writers, producers, and doo-wop group The Jive Five to create new idents for the channel. Within six months of the re-branding, Nickelodeon went from worst to first and has stayed for 25 years. In 1985, after ARTS dropped its partnership with Nickelodeon, Nick added a late-night new block called Nick at Nite. In 1988, Nick aired the first annual Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (previously known as The Big Ballot) and introduced Nick Jr., an educational block for younger children. Success in the 90s and 2000s (1990-2009) By October 1990, 52 million homes across the United States watched Nickelodeon. In 1990, Nickelodeon opened Nickelodeon Studios, a television studio, in Orlando, Florida at Universal Studios Florida and entered into a multimillion-dollar joint marketing agreement with international restaurant chain Pizza Hut, which involved launching Nickelodeon Magazine, which was available for free at participating Pizza Hut restaurants. In 1991, for the first time, Nickelodeon developed its first three animated series Doug, The Ren and Stimpy Show, and Rugrats. These series, known as Nicktoons, premiered on August 11, 1991. The network had previously refused to produce weekly animated series due to high cost. The three Nicktoons found success in 1993, while in mid-1993, Nickelodeon developed its 4th Nicktoon Rocko's Modern Life, which was also a success along with the three other Nicktoons. Later, Nickelodeon partnered with Sony Wonder and released top-selling video cassettes of the show's programming. By 1994, Doug ended production, but Rocko's Modern Life, The Ren and Stimpy Show, and Rugrats were still in production and airing. In mid-1996, Nickelodeon developed two new Nicktoons KaBlam! and Hey Arnold! which would take the place of Rocko's Modern Life and The Ren and Stimpy Show since they would both have ended production about that time, but still would air re-runs up until about 2001. Rocket Power, a spin-off of Rugrats also debuted in 1999. Rugrats, on the other hand, was still airing. The show got very popular in 1998 when The Rugrats Movie came out. The movie grossed more than $100 million in the United States and became the first non-Disney animated movie ever to sell that high. Despite their popularity, Rocket Power, Rugrats, and Hey Arnold! were all canceled in 2003 and ended in 2004. Rugrats got another spin-off All Grown Up, which ran from 2003-2008. With All Grown Up over, the Rugrats franchise had come to an end. The Continuity of Nick Magazine, All That, and the Removing of You Can't Do That On Television In June 1993, Nickelodeon resumed its magazine brand, Nickelodeon Magazine. Nick Magazine ceased production in 2009 with the December issue being the last. In 1993, Nickelodeon removed sketch comedy You Can't Do That On Television from its schedule after twelve years on and the next year the network had launched its sketch comedy All that, but this also ended its production. Re-branding and Plans for the Future (2009–present) Nickelodeon had announced in February 2009 that Noggin and The N were to be re-branded as Nick Jr. and TeenNick to bring both channels in line with the Nickelodeon brand identity. Nickelodeon later announced in May 2009 that Nick Magazine would be discontinued by the end of the year. In July 2009, Nickelodeon unveiled a new logo for the first time in 25 years on the packaging of Nickelodeon DVDs coming out beginning of that month, the Australian service, and that year's Nickelodeon Animation Festival, intending to create a unified look that can better be conveyed across all of MTV Networks' children's channels. As of September 28, 2009, the new logo is used across Nickelodeon and Nick@Nite, along with the re-branded TeenNick, Nick Jr., and Nicktoons (formerly The N, Noggin, and Nicktoons Network, respectively) channels in varying versions customized for brand unification and refreshment purposes; a new logo for Nickelodeon Productions also began being used in end credit tags on all Nickelodeon shows, even on episodes aired before the new logo took effect (end credit tags of programs airing on TeenNick, Nick Jr., and some shows on Nicktoons only use the current Nickelodeon Productions logo and variants for their respective channel's original programming on episodes of series made after the re-brand). New York-based creative director/designer Eric Zim re-branded Nickelodeon, creating the new identity, logos, and the look and feel. In addition to creating the new Nickelodeon corporate logo, he created a whole new logo system to represent the company’s entire family of sub-brands (including digital networks Nick Jr., Nicktoons, TeenNick, and Nick at Nite). Though it is mainly a word mark, during the days prior to the 2010 Kids' Choice Awards, the logo bug was given a blimp background to match the award given out at the show; and beginning the week of September 7, 2010, the logo was formed by a splat design (the 2006-2009 logo) in the on-screen program bug during new episodes of its original series. The new logo was adopted in the UK on February 15, 2010, in Spain on February 19, 2010, in Asia on March 15, 2010, and in Latin America on April 5, 2010. The "Nickelodeon on ABS-CBN" block on ABS-CBN in the Philippines adopted the re-branded logo on July 26, 2010. On November 2, 2009, a Canadian version of Nickelodeon was launched, in partnership between Viacom and Corus Entertainment (owners of YTV, which has aired Nick shows for several years, and will continue to do so); as a result, versions of Nickelodeon now exist in most of North America. On May 12, 2010, after an agreement was reached with Haim Saban (who earlier that month had repurchased rights to the Power Rangers franchise from The Walt Disney Company), Nickelodeon agreed to air an eighteenth season of the series, and the production resumed in late 2010 forwards. The new show, Power Rangers Samurai, debuted in 2011; as part of the deal, Nickelodeon also planned to air the existing 700-episode catalog of the series on the Nicktoons cable channel later that year. Power Rangers Samurai was canceled after two seasons and ended in 2012. On January 1, 2011, Nickelodeon debuted a new original series Template:W. The show, which was based on the series Het Huis Anubis which aired on an international version of Nickelodeon in the Netherlands, became the first original scripted series to be broadcast in a week-daily strip (in a similar format to a soap opera) and the first original series produced by the flagship Nickelodeon in the United States not to be produced in the United States or Canada. Programming Nick Nickelodeon (1977-present) is the main block of the Nick channel. It runs from 2PM-8PM ET/PT on most weekdays and 7AM-10PM ET/PT on the weekends. Programming on this show include The Loud House, Welcome to the Wayne, The Thundermans, and Star Butterfly Edition. This program block is geared towards all ages. Nick Jr. (block) Nickelodeon also hosts a children's block (1988–present) that can be seen from time to time from 8:30-9AM - 2 PM (Pacific Time) on weekdays. In the summer, this period is shortened from 7-10AM (Pacific Time). The block features new episodes of children's programming as well as reruns of Bubble Guppies, Max and Ruby, Dora the Explorer, and more, though the block doesn't air as much as it used to, due to the 24/7 Nick Jr. channel. Nick dropped the name Nick Jr. on February 2, 2009, and renamed the block as part of Nickelodeon, but the block's name was reinstated in 2014. A Morning of Premieres A Morning of Premieres (July 2011–present) is the weekend block that airs first recent episodes of its original series on Saturday mornings. It features episode premieres of many of the channel's animated series. A Night of Premieres A Night of Premieres (July 2011–present) is the weekend block that airs first-run or recent episodes of its original series on Friday nights from 8-9pm ET, Saturday nights from 8-10pm ET, and Sunday nights from 7-7:30 pm ET. Friday nights feature reruns of various original series primarily; the Saturday night schedule features episode premieres or repeats. Sister channels Nickelodeon Mewni Nickelodeon Mewni, known as Nickelodeon Mewni Network '''(that replaced Nicktoons 2002- 2021) from 2021, is a channel that airs reruns of Nick's older animated lineup. Sometimes Star Butterfly Edition reruns are seen on here, despite the number of times it appears on the main channel. TeenNick '''TeenNick, known as The N from 2002-2009, (2002-present) is a channel that airs reruns of Nick's older live-action comedy lineup. Sometimes, 90's Nicktoons programming will air on this channel due to its content appealing towards teens and young adults. Nick Jr. Nick Jr., known as Noggin from 1999-2009, (1999-present) is a channel that airs reruns of Nick's older children's programming lineup. There are no commercials, except for promotions of which shows come up next. The mascots of Noggin were Moose and Zee, a talking bird with his non-talking bird friend. They were featured from 2003-2012, even after the rebranding. The mascots were suddenly dropped from the main channel in 2012, but they found new life on the Noggin/Nick Jr. app which was released to the App Store and Google Play in 2015. Despite this channel available on many cable providers, Viacom continues to host a short children's programming block on Nickelodeon since 1988. NickMusic Nick Music, known as MTV Hits from 2002-2016, (2002-present) is a channel that airs reruns of older music videos that are appropriate for kids. Despite the name change, 1 continues to air older music videos that appeal to everyone on its main channel, MTV. Category:Nickelodeon